


时间循环

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	时间循环

（一）

李东海觉得李赫宰出轨了。

但是没有证据。

他开始变得奇怪了。

他告诉自己你是个男人不要像小姑娘一样疑神疑鬼。

但他还是在女团后辈叫李赫宰出去的时候悄悄跟在了他们身后。

李赫宰去厕所了。

他翻了他手机里所有的社交软件。

什么都没发现。

一点蛛丝马迹都没有。

可是李东海就是直觉他出轨了。

李赫宰给他夹了他最喜欢的海鲜饼。

但他今天不想吃。

他难以控制脾气地把海鲜饼丢到李赫宰碗里。

他以为自己会挨揍怕得缩了缩脖子。

李赫宰虽然宠他但从来不会纵着他乱发脾气。

可是他没有。

他只是叹了口气问他想吃什么。

很小心翼翼的样子。

李东海说要蔬菜饼。

李赫宰赶紧叫了服务员点了蔬菜饼。

李东海更肯定他出轨了。

不然他为什么这样小心翼翼。

“李赫宰我们分手吧！”

他一直这样，直来直去，从不将就。

“你在胡说什么？”

李赫宰被金希澈揍了。

他们分手了。

（二）

李东海觉得李赫宰出轨了。

但是没有证据。

他们一起去吃饭。

李赫宰给他点了蔬菜饼。

他明明知道他最讨厌蔬菜饼。

那喜欢吃蔬菜饼的是谁呢？

他忍住没有说。

回家的时候他在李赫宰家的茶几上看见一件女人的衣服还有一支女人的口红。

他把手里打包的餐盒扔在李赫宰身上。

他们分手了。

（三）

李东海觉得李赫宰出轨了。

但是没有证据。

他吃了李赫宰点的他最讨厌的蔬菜饼憋着一肚子火和李赫宰回了自己家。

洗完澡李赫宰拒绝和他做爱。

“你是不是在外面有人了？”

“你胡说八道什么呢？”

他否认了。

可是李东海感觉到他问出口的时候李赫宰浑身肌肉都绷紧了。

他把他从床上踢下去。

他们分手了。

（四）

李东海觉得李赫宰出轨了。

但是没有证据。

他堵着气吃了李赫宰点的他最讨厌的蔬菜饼。

回家和李赫宰发疯一样做爱。

李赫宰在落地窗前从身后紧紧抱着他。

性器在他体内进出。

精液射在玻璃窗上被月光染得发亮。

“李赫宰你是不是出轨了？”

他们两赤身裸体的在客厅里打了一架。

一边做爱一边扇对方耳光。

反正明天没有行程。

“李东海你他妈为什么总是觉得我出轨了！”

他们分手了。

（五）

行程结束后李东海被李赫宰带到了他最喜欢的店里。

李赫宰点了他最喜欢的海鲜饼。

吃完饭他们一起回了李东海家。

他们在落地窗前做爱。

李赫宰温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，眷恋的给了他一个深情的吻。

“李东海，我们分手吧！我出轨了！”

“李赫宰我操你大爷，除非我死了不然你休想跟我分手去找你的小贱人！”

李赫宰哭了。

像小时候一样。

抱着李东海哇哇大哭。

“你出轨了要跟我分手为啥你自己哭得这么大声？”

李东海踢了踢赤裸着坐在地上的李赫宰。

被李赫宰像树袋熊一样抱住了。

像见到主人的宠物狗。

李赫宰舔了他一脸的口水。

“没出轨我没有！东海我发誓我只有你只爱你，你不要跟我分手！”

“我什么时候说要跟你分手了？不是你要跟我分手吗？”

“我开玩笑的，死都不分。”

“好好好死都不分，你能先从我身上下来吗？你压着我的鸟了。”

（六）

李东海觉得李赫宰很奇怪。

明明他们一起去吃了想念很久的餐厅回家做了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

可是李赫宰心事重重欲言又止的样子实在是让李东海难受。

他们之间应该是没有秘密的。

“赫！你怎么了？有哪里不舒服吗？”

他钻进他怀里贴着他的胸口听扑通扑通的心跳声。

根本不在意他浑身赤裸大汗淋漓。

“东海你会跟我分手吗？”

“当然不会啊！为什么这么问？”

“如果，我是说如果你觉得我出轨了你会怎么做？”

李东海锤了他胸口一拳。

“那我就和你分手。”

“你说过你不会分手的。”

“可是你出轨了啊！”

他的爱人好像长舒了一口气如释重负的样子。

“你到底怎么了啊？”李赫宰紧紧抱着他勒得他浑身都疼。

“东海，不要离开我。”

“赫，我不会离开你的，不管发生什么。即使你真的出轨了，如果你不能给我一个充分的理由，我也绝对不会让你离开我！你是我追了多少年才追到手的呀！”

他感觉到李赫宰哭了所以装作无意地扑进他怀里像只打滚的奶猫一样撒娇，这招安抚李赫宰特别有用。

“你要相信我，只要是你我永远都不会累的。”

他知道他爱了李赫宰太多年，李赫宰因为错失的那些年时光而诚惶诚恐，他怕李东海有一天爱累了不爱了。

“你要相信我始终如一爱你，我也相信现在的你爱我胜过生命。”

“我们可能会吵架甚至打架，但是不管怎样我们都应该一起去解决他战胜它。我知道我没有你会说话又爱耍小性子。要是我说了什么不好的话伤你的心了，你就揍我。但是你一定要相信我不是有意的，这世界上没有什么是比我爱你更值得确定的事情了。”

李赫宰想是他错了。

他应该告诉他后辈是想联系他帮忙给李东海一个生日惊喜，感谢他对她们的帮助。

应该告诉他茶几上的衣服和口红是姐姐上次过来给他们两送泡菜时落下的，他正要送回去。

应该告诉他颤抖是因为他因为预想的分手结果而惊恐万分 却不是因为被李东海猜中的心虚。

他应该相信李东海相信他们的爱情。

没有什么比李东海更宝贝的存在。

没有什么比他们的爱情更美好的事情了。

爱情本就是这样的。

分歧与矛盾，误会与纠葛，快乐与幸福，都该是共享共乐。因为这些都是爱情的一部分，他不该擅自撇开李东海，妄图给他一份毫无瑕疵的爱情。

爱情应该是手里的玻璃杯温暖握着它的两个人，而不是展示柜里的水晶球，可望而不可即。


End file.
